SkiesRuins
by phazonshark
Summary: 815 NSY - Die weitreichende Zerstörung des Hyperraums hat die Kernwelten vom Rest der Galaxis abgeschnitten und unter die eiserne Herrschaft des Valueen-Königreichs fallen lassen. Nur ein einziges Schiff könnte die Flucht nach draußen schaffen...


_Dieses Werk basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen von Krieg der Sterne. Krieg der Sterne, alle Namen und Bilder von Krieg-der-Sterne-Figuren und alle anderen mit Krieg der Sterne in Verbindung stehenden Symbole sind eingetragene Markenzeichen und/oder unterliegen dem Copyright von Lucasfilm Ltd. Und nein, es ist keine Slash-Geschichte, um potentiellen Witzen über den Titel schonmal vorzubeugen. ;-)_

**Ben**

»**W**er bist du?«, das waren die letzten Worte, die der Sterbende herausbrachte.

Ben hatte sein Knie in den Bauch des Veteranen gedrückt und das Messer steckte noch immer im Hals. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper herab, um den Kopf dichter an den seines Gegners zu bringen. Er wollte ihn hören. Er wollte den Atem spüren, das sprudelnde Blut riechen – alles, was nötig war, um zu fühlen, was hier passierte.

Der Mann starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Dann wich das Leben aus seinem Gesicht und der massige Körper unter Ben erschlaffte.

Der alte Avary hatte gesagt, der Moment des Todes sei ein Moment des Verstehens. Alles würde klar werden, gläsern und erleuchtet.

Der Tote sah nicht aus wie ein Erleuchteter. Er sah aus, wie ein kaltblütiger Kriegsveteran, der soeben von einem 13-jährigen Jungen getötet worden war.

Ben stand auf.

Die ersten Zuschauer begriffen nun und verfielen in ein begeistertes Brüllen. Sie hatten den Tod des Veteranen _gewollt_. Ben war jetzt ihr neuer Held, Ben, der Trickser. Einige nannten ihn schon in einem Satz mit dem Piratenkönig.

_Arme Irre._

Während überall in der Arena die Gefühle ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, stand Ben regungslos im Sand und fühlte gar nichts. Keine Schuld, keinen Stolz und keine Erleichterung.

»Ben!«, rief das Mädchen.

Er drehte sich um.

Seine Mitspielerin, eine junge Twi'lek, kämpfte noch immer mit einem verunstalteten Quarren. Inzwischen hatte der Quarren sie an den Rand des Dejarik-Zirkels gedrängt. Bis zum Abgrund waren es nur noch wenige Schritte.

Ben lief los und mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte. Der Kampf war schwer gewesen, schwerer als alle anderen, denn diesmal galten andere Regeln. Regeln, von denen weder die Zuschauer noch die anderen Spieler wussten. Ben hatte nicht auf die Art kämpfen können, wie er es sonst getan hätte. Denn heute saß Lord Janus im Publikum, in einer Kanzel, hoch über allen anderen.

Die Twi'lek verlor ihr Schwert. Im letzten Moment konnte sie unter einem Schwung der Vibro-Axt hindurchtauchen und sich auf den Quarren werfen. Ein verzweifelter Angriff. Begleitet vom Toben der Zuschauer schleuderte der Quarren sie herunter, packte sie und stieß sie in Richtung des Abgrunds.

Ben warf sich nach vorne, vorbei am Quarren, die rechte Hand ausgestreckt.

Die nackten Füße der Twi'lek stolperten auf die Kante zu, ihr panischer Blick klammerte sich an Ben. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht. Sie stürzte nach hinten, verpasste Bens Hand und mit einem gedehnten Schrei fiel sie in die Tiefe.

Ben sah ihr nach. Er fühlte Ärger. Enttäuschung. Nur nicht das, was er suchte.

Der Quarren war wieder auf die Beine gekommen, wenn auch ohne die Vibro-Axt. Er machte einen Satz vor und versuchte den ungleich kleineren Ben zu packen, genau, wie der Veteran es mehrmals versucht hatte.

Aber Ben fing die linke Hand ab und biss hinein.

Der Quarren brüllte auf.

Ben packte eines der Tentakel, riss dran und rammte die Finger seiner anderen Hand in die Augen des Nicht-Menschen.

Sein Gegner schlug blind um sich.

Ben wurde zu Boden geworfen, genau neben die Vibro-Axt. Er packte die schwere Waffe, sprang wieder auf die Beine und schlug dem Quarren den Kopf ab.

»Trickser!«, brüllte die Menge und niemand schien sich daran zu stören, dass Ben das Mädchen nicht gerettet hatte.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Puls. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er schwitzte. Seine dünnes Leinenhemd war halb zerrissen und mit schwarzem Blut gesprenkelt. Sein eigenes Blut tropfte nur aus einer Wunde am rechten Oberarm. _Das geheime Blut_, dachte er und ohne es zu wollen, sah er zu Lord Janus hinauf.

Janus stand allein in seiner Kanzel. Bei all dem Hass auf das Königreich, den es in den Asteroidenstädten gab, erschien es Ben fast schon lebensmüde, auf Leibwächter zu verzichten. Janus war der Oberste Lord, die Hand des Königs selbst, und ein Symbol für alles, was die Bewohner der Asteroiden hassten.

Aber Janus war anders als König Valueen und der Zwölferrat. Ihm galten keine Hasstiraden auf illegalen Kanälen, keine Demonstrationen und keine Attentatsversuche. Janus wurde gefürchtet. Doch in diesem Moment, in der Arena, wurde er nicht einmal… _Beachtet?_

_Er ist unsichtbar_, begriff Ben plötzlich. _Deshalb der Jubel, deshalb hat niemand Angst und niemand will ihn erschießen. Er kann sich unsichtbar machen._

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ben konnte Janus' bleiches Gesicht kaum erkennen, aber er wusste, dass der Lord ihm in die Augen sah. Er spürte es.

_Ich muss hier weg._

Der Toydarianer Navvo stand in der Mitte des Duellzirkels und sprach mit einigen Verantwortlichen der Dejarik-Gilde. Die Leichen des Veteranen und des Quarren wurden von Patchwork-Droiden aufgesammelt. Navvo lachte und surrte mit seinem kugeligen Leib um die Gildensprecher herum.

»He!«, rief er, als er Bens Blick auffing. »Komm her, Trickser!«

Ben sah noch einmal zu Janus.

Die Kanzel war leer. Der Lord hatte sie verlassen, aber er war noch hier, das wusste Ben. Und Janus kam näher.

»Komm schon«, rief Navvo und schwirrte ihm entgegen. »Lass uns feiern! Du machst mich reich!«

Ben musste ihn abwimmeln. »Ja«, sagte er schnell. »Könnte klappen.«

Der Toydarianer grinste breit. »Ich sag's doch! Vielleicht kommen wir bis nach Trantor, raus aus dem Dreck. Und wer weiß, vielleicht machst du mich so reich, dass ich dich nicht mehr brauche und…« Er bleckte die Zähne und kramte einen Risslestick hervor. »Freiheit, Ben! Du bist noch jung!«

Ben grinste freudlos. »Ja. Wär toll. Nur, dass du's niemals tun wirst. Ich werd' immer ein Sklave sein.«

»Sklave, schon, ja…« Das traf den siegestrunkenen Navvo unerwartet. »Nun, du… Du bist ein Mensch!«

Ben zeigte ihm das stille Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass Navvo es hasste. »Nicht mehr als du«, sagte er leise.

Navvo wich in der Luft zurück, das Gesicht zu Stein erstarrt. »Spar dir das, du kleiner… Ich mag das nicht, klar? Diesen ganzen Killer-Dreck. Du bist ein Kind. Ich bin dein Besitzer.«

Ben deutete zur Antwort auf den kopflosen Leib des Quarren, der auf einer Repulsortrage an ihnen vorbeigebracht wurde. »Ich soll wieder ein ein Kind sein? Zu spät.«

Navvos Gesichtsmuskeln zitterten vor Wut. »Aber hierfür«, er holte den Detonator hervor, »hierfür ist es nie zu spät! Ich kann dich jederzeit in die Luft jagen.«

Ja, vielleicht konnte Navvo das. Aber Ben erinnerte sich an etwas, das Avary ihm damals mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. _Jemanden zu kontrollieren_, hatte der Alte gesagt, _ist keine Macht. Macht ist, wenn man es sich leisten kann, ihn zu verlieren. Sei wertvoll, Ben. Sei so wertvoll, dass man dich braucht._

Ben nahm Navvos Drohung ohne Erwiderung hin und stieg durch die Luke im Boden, durch die man den Dejarik-Kreis verlassen konnte.

Auf der gewundenen Treppe kamen ihm die die Kämpfer für die nächste Runde entgegen: ein Wookie und ein Rodianer.

Der Rodianer hieß Trent und Ben kannte ihn.

»Viel Glück«, murmelte er.

Trent hielt an und schenkte Ben ein unsicheres Lächeln. »Wird schon werden, ist kein Todeskampf. Ich schnapp mir den Betäubungsblaster und das war's.«

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. »Dann zerfleischt er dich, wenn er aufwacht. Lass den Wookie gewinnen. Solange er noch nach Regeln spielt.«

Trent schwieg einen Moment, dann nickte er. »Gut. Wo ist Taylee?«

»Tot.«

Der Rodianer schloss die Augen. »Scheiße.«

»Ja.«

»Und du konntest nichts, ich mein'… Du… Du bist ziemlich gut, Ben, konntest du nichts für sie…«

Ben sah ihn nicht an. »Dein Kampf geht los«, sagte er und ging weiter.

Die Treppe mündete in die Große Halle, wo sich die meisten Manager oder Besitzer mit ihren Schützlingen trafen. Etliche verschiedene Sprachen hallten zwischen den Wänden umher, denn jeder, der etwas anderes sprach als Basic, nutzte das, um sich von eventuellen Gegnern nicht die Karten schauen zu lassen.

Ben fand seinen Weg durch das Gewühl. Er war ganz gut darin, seine geringe Größe zu nutzen, und er hatte gelernt, wie man nicht weiter auffiel.

Seine Sachen waren dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Die alte Pilotenjacke war ihm noch immer etwas zu groß, aber Ben mochte sie. In all dem Chaos und dem langsamen Sterben, das in den Asteroiden herrschte, war die Jacke ein kleines bisschen Beständigkeit. Und außerdem war sie das einzige gewesen, das Ben jemals geschenkt bekommen hatte. »Hat meinem Sohn gehört«, hatte Avary damals erklärt. »Du wirst reinwachsen.«

Er zog das blutige Leinenhemd aus und warf sich die Jacke über. Dann kramte er seine Kette aus einer der Taschen und band sie sich um, schob sie dabei unter die Jacke, damit niemand sie sah. »Geheim«, hatte Avary gesagt. »So geheim wie dein Blut.«

Den Rest des Tages hatte er frei und es war Zeit zu verschwinden. So unwahrscheinlich es auch war: Falls Lord Janus sich entschied, die Spieler zu besuchen, wollte Ben weit weg sein.

Zuerst hatte er daran gedacht, in die Quartiere zu gehen, die Navvo sich selbst und den Sklaven bei ihrer Ankunft besorgt hatte. Aber dann würde er den anderen Fragen beantworten müssen, über den Kampf und über Taylee, das Mädchen, das er nicht gerettet hatte.

Also ging Ben an die Oberfläche.

Er lebte noch nicht lange auf diesem Asteroiden, aber auf keinem war es wirklich schwer, den Weg nach oben zu finden. Vom Kern weg wurden die Bewohner ärmer. Die künstliche Atmosphäre war an der Oberfläche sehr dünn und Wärme gab es auch kaum. Also lebten dort nur die Spezies, die sich anpassen konnten – oder mussten.

Ben trat durch ein großes Portal ins Freie, knapp eine Stunde, nachdem er den Quarren getötet hatte. Hier oben war er für alle nur ein Kind: Niemand hier hatte genug Geld, um sich Dejarik-Spiele anzusehen. Und auf diesem Asteroiden wusste man wohl auch nicht von den ungewöhnlichen Vorfällen, in die Ben verwickelt gewesen war.

Er setzte sich in den Schatten einer der Atmo-Säulen.

Über ihm schwebte ein Meer aus Asteroiden. Die Lichter von Schiffstriebwerken schwirrten zwischen ihnen umher und manche von ihnen zogen einen Schweif giftiger Abgase nach sich. Auf der Schattenseite der größeren Asteroiden leuchteten die Lichter monströser Städte, errichtet aus den Ruinen einer verlorenen Zivilisation.

Ben lebte schon sein ganzes Leben hier, wobei er sich an die Zeit vor Avary kaum noch erinnern konnte.

Das Gesicht des Veteranen tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf. »Wer bist du?«, hatte der Mann gefragt, als Ben ihn erstochen hatte.

Ben schloss die Augen.

Der Veteran hatte den Spitznamen nicht zu Unrecht getragen. Er war lange hier und er hatte viele Kämpfe gesehen. Einige sagten, er hätte sogar in der Vermillion-Rebellion gekämpft. Ganz gleich, wie viel Wahrheit darin steckte, der Veteran hatte vor seinem eigenen Tod die Tode von vielen anderen gesehen. Er kannte den Krieg und er kannte Mord.

Ben hatte er nicht gekannt.

_Ich bin anders_, dachte Ben. _Ich bin schlimmer._

Er schlug die Augen auf und versuchte, sich an das zu klammern, was er sah und ihn umgab. Die Vergangenheit hatte in seinen Gedanken nichts zu suchen, das hatte Avary gesagt, das war eine von Avarys Regeln gewesen. Und Avarys Regeln waren die einzigen, die überall galten.

Ohne sie wäre Ben nicht mehr am Leben.

Ohne sie hätte Janus sein Geheimnis entdeckt und ihn getötet.

Ben stand auf. Er musste sich bewegen. Sich ablenken. Fast hätte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, heute noch einmal zu kämpfen, nur um beschäftigt zu sein und alles vergessen zu können.

Er verließ den Bereich des Portals und betrat die Stadt. Es war die größte auf dem Asteroiden und eine der größten überhaupt, aber was anderswo Reichtum bedeutete, war hier ein Zeichen von Armut. Die Splitterwelten waren das dunkle Zentrum der Galaxis und der schwarze Fleck auf dem Himmelblau des Valueen Königreiches. Flüchtlinge aus den verlorenen Teilen des Weltraums kamen hierher, nachdem die reicheren Industriewelten sie abgelehnt hatten.

»Wir ziehen nach Trantor«, hatte Navvo gesagt, aber da hatte der Siegesrausch gesprochen. Der Toydarianer würde niemals nach Trantor kommen, nicht ohne ein Schiff, das die Schmugglerroute befahren konnte, und Ben schon gar nicht.

Er hörte laute Stimmen. Nach der nächsten Ecke verstand er den Grund.

Über einem großen Platz, umkreist von Häuserblocks, schwebte ein riesiges, holografisches Bild. Manche der Passanten kümmerten sich nicht darum, andere starrten es schweigend an, und wieder andere stießen laute Flüche aus. Im Zentrum des Platzes, neben dem großen Holo-Emitter, standen ein Dutzend königliche Soldaten.

Ben wurde neugierig und drängte sich durch die Menge, um besser sehen zu können. Anders als im Dejarik-Kreis stand er hier oben nicht im Scheinwerferlicht und konnte sich verstecken. Avary hätte das Risiko nicht gefallen, aber er hatte Ben keine Regel gegeben, die es ihm verbot, sich Soldaten genauer anzusehen. »Lass dich nicht schnappen«, hatte er nur gesagt und das hatte Ben nicht vor.

Er erreichte die vorderste Reihe und musterte die Soldaten genauer.

Für gewöhnlich trauten sich die königliche Truppen nur in ganzen Verbänden überhaupt ins System, geschweige denn auf die Oberfläche eines der Asteroiden. Aber diese hier wurden von jemandem angeführt, der die Situation änderte: Neben dem Holo-Emitter stand ein Gardist.

Der große Mann trug eine dunkelblaue Uniform mit goldener Panzerung und einer goldenen Maske vor dem Gesicht, welche Augen und Mund hinter einem T-förmigen Visier verbarg. Über die Gardisten gab noch mehr wilde Geschichten als über Janus oder den Piratenkönig, und Ben wusste nicht, welche davon er glauben sollte. »Sie sind Vollstrecker«, sagten einige, »König Valueens Attentäter.« Manche dagegen sprachen von den »Erben der Jedi-Ritter«.

Aus den Lautsprechern ertönte eine Stimme, um den Holobericht zu begleiten.

Ben sah nach oben.

Auf einer schwebenden Projektionsebene, vor dem Hintergrund der Asteroiden, erschien das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Bis auf ein paar lange Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, trug sie ihre blonden Haare militärisch kurz. Sie hatte eisblaue, kühle Augen, aber ihr Lächeln war atemberaubend.

»Wer ist sie?«, fragte Ben, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

»Die Prinzessin«, sagte eine Nautolanerin. »Delfy Valueen.«

»Und auch weiterhin«, sagte Delfy gerade, »wird das Königreich alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um die Splitterwelten zu unterstützen und aufzubauen.«

Vereinzelte Rufe kamen aus der Menge, aber längst nicht so viele, wie bei einem Bericht eines Lords gekommen wären – oder gar des Königs persönlich. Delfy war anders, genau wie Janus anders war, jeder der beiden auf seine Art. Gemessen daran, dass die Prinzessin und der Oberste Lord die engsten Vertrauten des Königs sein würden und unvorstellbare Macht besaßen… Gemessen daran wusste man nur sehr wenig über sie. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Ben nicht einmal gewusst, dass Delfy hübsch war.

Die Prinzessin sprach weiter: »Ich weiß, dass ihr wütend seid und das ihr euch nicht fühlt, wie Bürger des Königreiches. Aber das seid ihr. Ihr seid mein Volk.«

Schweigen. Und in einer Stadt, die das Königreich hasste, war Schweigen beinahe ein Applaus.

»Ich brauche Eure Hilfe«, sagte Delfy, »und vielleicht seid ihr meine letzte Hoffnung. Um… Um einen Unterschied zu machen und wirklich etwas zu verändern, muss ich etwas finden. Ein Schiff. Es hat sehr viele Namen, aber ich glaube, ihr nennt es… Die _Cloudrun_.«

Ben las die Gesichter der Menge. Das überraschte Schweigen war zu einem fassungslosen geworden. Und er verstand den Grund nicht. Was konnte an einem Schiff so ungewöhnlich sein?

»Wenn ihr etwas wisst«, sagte Delfy. »Irgendetwas. Dann erzählt es unseren Soldaten. Geschichten, Märchen, Gerüchte… Ganz gleich. Ein altes Holobild, eine Skizze… Die Welten, die ihr bewohnt, sind alt. Ihr kennt sie ihr wisst, dass an diesem Ort all das Wissen von Coruscant gesammelt ist. Ich bitte euch, mir zu helfen.«

Mit diesen Worten löste sich das Holo auf.

Ben wartete eine Weile, um zu sehen, ob jemand vortrat und mit den Soldaten sprach, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus. Noch dazu war er plötzlich hungrig und er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er etwas bekommen sollte. Geld hatte er keines und er würde bei Navvo nicht betteln. Auch ein Sklave hatte seinen Stolz.

»Ihr verschwendet eure Zeit«, sagte eine Stimme. »Ihr beide, du und Delfy.«

Ben drehte sich erschrocken um.

Die Nautolanerin von vorhin bedachte ihn mit einem Ausdruck, den er für ein müdes Lächeln hielt. Zuerst schien sie abzuwarten, ob Ben etwas erwiderte, aber dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen. »Komm mit, Junge. Ich sag dir, was ich über die Sache weiß.«

Sie führte ihn in eine Nebengasse. Während der Stadtplatz karg und farblos gewesen war, waren die ärmlichen Häuser dieser Gasse mit verschiedenen Farben bemalt. Diese hier fühlte sich anders an als die meisten Wohngegenden, die Ben kannte: Alles wirkte, als ob die Bewohner gerne an diesem Ort lebten. Diese Gasse war ein Zuhause.

Die Nautolanerin führte ihn um einige Ecken herum und dann in einen Innenhof, in dessen Mitte ein kleines Becken ausgehoben worden war, kaum einen halben Meter tief. Das Wasser darin war trüb und etwas schmutzig, aber die Nautolanerin schien sich nicht daran zu stören: Sie setzte sich auf eine kleine Bank am Rande des Beckens und begann, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. Vielleicht brauchte sie das Wasser, um nicht auszutrocknen.

Neben der Bank stand ein kleiner Kasten, auf den das Valueen-Wappen geklebt war. Eine Essensration, wusste Ben, ausgegeben von der Miene im Zentrum des Asteroiden.

Der Hunger meldete sich zurück.

»Also«, sagte die Nautolanerin, als sie sich beider Schuhe entledigt hatte. »Wie heißt du?«

»Ben.« Ob er sie fragen sollte? Nach dem Essen? Nein, sie würde es ihm nicht geben.

»Gut, Ben… Was haben wir gerade erfahren?« Sie schenkte ihm ein knappes Lächeln, ehe sie ihren Gaberwoll-Pullover zuerst über den großen Kopf und anschließend über die Tentakel zog.

Ben zögerte. »Die Prinzessin möchte… Die _Cloudrun_ finden.«

»Besser«, sagte die Nautolanerin. »Delfy möchte, dass wir die _Cloudrun_ für sie finden.« Inzwischen saß sie in Unterwäsche auf der Bank und Ben konnte eine lange Narbe sehen, die von ihrer Hüfte bis unter den linken Arm reichte. »Und du«, fügte sie hinzu, »hast darauf gewartet, dass wir tatsächlich zu den Soldaten gehen und denen… Sagen, was immer wir wissen.«

»Und was wissen Sie?«

Die Nautolanerin stieg in das Becken und setzte sich, vorsichtig, damit kein Wasser verloren ging. »Ich weiß«, sie lachte kurz, »dass _Cloudrun_ ein schöner Name ist und unsere Delfy ein sehr schönes Lächeln hat. Und ich weiß, dass nichts so ist, wie es scheint.« Sie lag nun auf dem Rücken, so dass nur ihr Gesicht noch aus dem trüben Wasser herausschaute. Lediglich einige ihrer Kopftentakel hingen über den Rand und berührten den schmutzigen Boden, was Ben seltsam falsch erschien.

»Ich versteh' nicht«, gab er zu und schielte zu der Essensration.

Die Nautolanerin tauchte mit dem Oberkörper wieder etwas auf. Auf ihrer Haut hatte sich ein Schmutzfilm gebildet. »Niemand, der auch nur ein wenig über die _Cloudrun_ weiß, möchte dieses Schiff finden«, sagte sie. »Oder von ihm gefunden werden. Das Königreich ist erst seit gestern hier. Wir nicht. Dieser Ort ist sehr alt, das hat Delfy verstanden. Für das junge Königreich ist die _Cloudrun_ nur ein Name. Aber wenn dieses Schiff wirklich da oben erscheinen würde, zwischen all den Asteroidenstädten… Dann würden die älteren unter uns sich umbringen.«

Ben wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Eigentlich war er neugierig auf die _Cloudrun_ gewesen. Aber die Fremde sprach in Rätseln und überhaupt klang diese Geschichte nicht nach der, die er sich ausgemalt hatte.

»Ist schon gut, Ben«, sagte die Nautolanerin. »Ich will dir keine Angst machen.«

Das Essen, dachte Ben. Er musste einen Weg finden, an die Notration zu kommen, aber dazu musste die Frau noch einmal untertauchen. Er musste noch etwas hier bleiben, also ...

»Was ist Coruscant?«, fragte er.

»Coruscant?«

»Delfy sagte, dass… In den Splitterwelten das Wissen von Coruscant gesammelt ist.«

»Sozusagen. Sieh nach oben.«

Ben tat wie geheißen, aber jenseits der Häuserdächer fand er nichts außer dem vertrauten Anblick des Asteroidenmeers vor der Schwärze des Alls. Dann begriff er. »Das hier… Das hier war Coruscant?«

»Ja.«

Einen Augenblick lang vergaß er sogar den Hunger. »Aber… Was ist passiert?«

»Der König. Das ist passiert. Daphan. Der große Daphan Valueen.«

Allmählich schwirrten so viele Puzzleteile in Bens Kopf herum, dass er Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie richtig zusammenzusetzen. Wenn die Splitterwelten einmal Coruscant gewesen waren, musste das Ewigkeiten her sein. Der König sah auf Holos nicht älter aus als 50. Und welche Macht konnte einen Planeten zerteilen?

»Es ist nicht wichtig, Ben«, sagte die Nautolanerin und schien auf einmal sehr müde, als wäre sie in dem Wasser zerflossen. »Es ist lange her, lange vor deiner und meiner Geburt… Delfy wird die _Cloudrun_ nicht finden und die Splitterwelten werden nicht wieder zu Coruscant werden.« Sie lächelte ihm zum Abschied zu, dann lehnte sich zurück und tauchte unter.

_Glück gehabt!_ Ben zögerte keine Sekunde. Er beugte sich zur Notration herunter, öffnete den Behälter und stopfte sich eines der Brotpacks in die Tasche seiner Pilotenjacke.

Die Silhouette im Becken rührte sich nicht.

Konnte er noch mehr nehmen? Die ganze Box? Aber was, wenn ihn jemand damit sah? Kein Kind kam an eine ganze Essensration, ohne zu stehlen!

Er hatte zu lange gewartet. Die Nautolanerin tauchte aus dem Wasser auf. Die riesigen schwarzen Augen waren erschrocken auf Ben und den Behälter gerichtet.

Ben erschrak. _Wenn sie schreit, ist es aus. _Er kam hoch und warf sich auf sie, ehe sie ganz aufgestanden war. Die linke Hand presste er auf ihren Mund, die andere schob er blitzartig zwischen den Hals und ihre Tentakel, um sie nach unten zu ziehen. _Ins Wasser,_ dachte er, _im Wasser kann sie atmen, aber nicht schreien!_

Die Nautolanerin versuchte ihn abzuwerfen, doch sie hatte noch keinen festen Stand.

Ben umklammerte ihren Hals nun mit beiden Händen, so dass ihr Mund gegen seine Jacke gedrückt wurde, was sie weiterhin am Schreien hinderte. Er nahm die Füße hoch und stemmte sie gegen ihre glitschigen Oberschenkel. _Fierfek!_ Er rutschte ab.

Doch die kurze Zeit hatte genügt, um die Nautolanerin aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Sie kippte vorne über auf das Becken zu, mit Ben voran. Er schlug mit dem Rücken hart auf dem Boden auf. Ihre nassen Tentakel peitschten ihm ins Gesicht.

Er rollte sich unter ihr heraus, sammelte seine Kräfte und warf sich auf ihren Rücken. Um ihn herum spritzte das Wasser hoch. Er packte die Nautolanerin bei den Ansätzen zweier Tentakel und mit beiden Händen drückte ihren Kopf unter Wasser.

Sie zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, aber sie war zum Glück nicht laut und der Innenhof war noch immer vereinsamt.

Was jetzt? Sie konnte zwar im Wasser atmen, aber Ben konnte sie nicht ewig unten halten. Verdammte Essensration, er hätte einfach gehen sollen. Warum hatte er sie auch angegriffen? Wer weiß, was passiert wäre, hätte er… Jetzt egal.

Die Kräfte der Nautolanerin ließen langsam nach. Sie bewegte sich weniger stark und er spürte, wie ihre Rückenmuskeln erschlafften.

_Das Wasser_, begriff Ben. _Das Wasser ist schmutzig und deshalb… _Er stieg von ihr herunter und drehte sie auf den Rücken.

Ihre Augen waren offen. Sie rührte sich nicht. Vielleicht war sie tot. Oder ohnmächtig.

Ben hob die Essensration auf und rannte los. Erst als er die Gasse verlassen hatte und im Gedränge auf dem Stadtplatz untertauchen konnte, hielt er an und dann dachte er lange Zeit nichts mehr.

Es dauerte gut zwei Stunden, bis er in den unterirdischen Räumlichkeiten angekommen war, die Navvo für ihn und seine Sklaven gemietet hatte.

»Wo bist du gewesen?«, herrschte ihn der Toydarianer an. »Ich will, dass du trainierst! Für morgen!«

Ben nickte nur schwach. Er war müde. Die dünne Luft an der Oberfläche hatte das getan. Vielleicht auch das schlechte Gewissen. Aber er glaubte nicht, dass er ein Gewissen hatte. Er war nicht wie andere.

Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer begegnete er Trent. Die grüne Haut des Rodianers war mit lilafarbenen Flecken übersät, unverkennbare Spuren von Betäubungsschüssen. Doch er war am Leben, im Gegensatz zu Taylee, Trents bester Freundin unter den Sklaven.

»Es tut mir Leid«, sagte Ben und glaubte, dass er log. Er wusste, dass er es bedauern musste und dass er sich selbst zu hassen hatte, aber… Das Gefühl war nicht da. Er war leer.

Trent nickte stumm und kletterte die Leiter in den Übungsraum hinab.

Ben betrat sein Quartier.

Auf dem Bett saß Lord Janus.

Mehrere Herzschläge lang konnte Ben sich weder bewegen, noch klar denken. Wie konnte er hier sein, wie konnte der Lord hier hereingelangt sein, und warum hatten Navvo und Trent so getan, als ob nichts… Und was würde nun werden? Was, wenn Janus die Wahrheit kannte? Wenn Ben im Dejarik-Kreis nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war?

Janus hob eine Hand und im gleichen Moment schloss sich hinter Ben die Tür.

Es ist wahr, dachte Ben. Janus ist ein Midi. Genau wie die Gardisten und wie…

Der Lord stand auf. Er war schlank und groß, bestimmt über zwei Meter. Er stieß fast an die Decke von Bens kleinem Zimmer. Janus' graue Haut war geriffelt und um die schwarzen Augen herum rot bemalt. Er hatte krallenartige, lange Finger und als er den Mund öffnete, kamen die Zähne eines Raubtiers zum Vorschein. Ben wusste nicht, welcher Spezies der Oberste Lord angehörte, aber in diesem Moment interessierte es ihn gar nicht mehr.

»Was tun Sie hier…?«, raunte er und plötzlich hatte er Angst, mehr Angst, als er jemals im Dejarik-Kreis gehabt hatte. »Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?«

Janus strich sich die Falten seines schlichten, blauen Gewands glatt. Als er schließlich sprach, klang seine Stimme wie ein tonloses Flüstern: »Ich bin Lord Janus«, sagte er. »Ich bin hier, weil ich dich sehen wollte. Ben.«

»A-aber Navvo ...«

»Wenn ich will, bin ich unsichtbar. Heute Nachmittag, in der Arena, da warst du der einzige, der in dieser Kanzel jemanden gesehen hat.«

»Ich… Ich bin nicht anders. Ich bin wie… Wie Trent. Und Taylee und… Was immer Sie von mir wollen, ich… Bin nicht der Junge, den Sie suchen.«

Janus legte den Kopf schief und plötzlich zeriss die Kette, die Ben um seinen Hals trug. Der Anhänger daran flog aus dem Kragen der Jacke heraus in Janus Hand. Der Oberste Lord begutachtete ihn interessiert. »Du hattest ihn nicht um, als du gekämpft hast, Ben.«

»Ja.«

»Weil er dir wichtiger ist, als das Twi'lek Mädchen.«

»Nein. Nein, ich… Ich konnte Taylee nicht… Sie ist gefallen und ...«

Mit einem Mal bewegte sich Janus. Das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt riss er den Anhänger nach oben und dann schmetterte er ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Boden.

Der Anhänger stoppte. Einen Fingerbreit vor dem Ende.

Janus lächelte.

Ben ließ den Anhänger in seine Hand schweben, wo er ihn umklammerte. Vorsichtig sah er wieder zu Janus, der sein Geheimnis spätestens jetzt erfahren hatte. »Warum sind Sie hier?«, flüsterte Ben.

»Ich bin hier«, sagte Janus, »weil ich sehen wollte, welchen Regeln du folgst. Weil ich sehen wollte, was du tun würdest, um zu vertuschen, dass du das Blut eines Midis hast und dass du jeden Dejarik-Kämpfer in den Splitterwelten von Coruscant«, er holte Luft, »einfach so töten könntest.«

»Ich hab Taylee fallen lassen Ich hätte sie hochziehen können. Aber dann hätten alle gewusst, dass… Also, hab' ich sie ...«

»Ja. Und beim nächsten Mal wirst du es wieder tun. Weil du musst. Weil du immer nur so kämpfen darfst, dass niemand wirklich sieht, was du bist. Hast du das verstanden?«

Ben schüttelte den Kopf. »Warum bin ich so? Warum tut es mir nicht mal Leid, dass ich all diese…«

Janus glitt an ihm vorbei, öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch. »Weil dir das gleiche passiert ist wie Coruscant«, sagte er leise. »Du bist zerbrochen.«

**Fortsetzung folgt ...**


End file.
